The Fable Wiki:Experience Tips and Exploits
Fable and The Lost Chapters Common Skills, Spells & Equipment Experience exploits typically use the following items, skills, or spells. They are listed in order of importance. Skills & Spells *Combat Multiplier and Strength Experience * Magic Power *Physical Shield *Guile *Enflame *Multi Arrow *Multi Strike Items *Carrot *Fish *Red Meat *Experience Augmentation No HUD Get the skill Assassin Rush. It does not matter what level it is at. Then, go to any Cullis Gate. Face it and do Assassin Rush through it. Go anywhere desired. When it is loading, all you will see is a black screen, the name of the place you are going, and the loading icon. When it is done loading, you will see your surrounding and yourself, but no HUD. It will remain this way until you press Start or Back. Early-game Bowerstone This exploit can be used in early game and requires a lot of patience in early-game, but the results is a fully leveled hero without combat/grinding and infinite gold before you even complete your first quest to kill the Wasp Queen. When going through hero training save up the experience and spend it all in Guile and sell any item of value besides health and mana potions. Once you graduate visit Bowerstone and trade with the Bowerstone's general store . Buy all of the Health or Mana Potions in stock and resell back to the merchant for profit and Skill experience. Rinse and repeat while ranking up Guile. Once satified with gold&skill exp return to the guild and rank and derank your skill tab to convert Skill exp to general exp. *This exploit can be used anytime during gameplay. *Can work with any item as long as you buy all of the stock, but health and mana potions are the best option due to larger stock, more frequent restocking, and no personal inventory cap. Gems are second best. Beardy Baldy This exploit can also be done when performing the Beardy Baldy side quest at Bowerstone Quay, this can be done in such a way that you won't alert any guards and you can do so even if the Bowerstone fight club is nearby. After you complete his quest, do a world save, and load that save file. After which, target and corner beardy baldy between the barn and the crates you can exploit and spam a combat multiplier up to the maximum number, plus all the strength experience points you will need for the whole game. The conditions are as follows: * Make sure he faces behind you and is cornered in the middle of the crates and the barn. * If he faces in front of you, he will guard up, but you can push him down again using a flourish melee attack, then when he comes to, target him again and hit him as many times as you want. * Depending on your patience, you can max out the combat multiplier and the strength experience points to your liking. * You can also keep kicking him when he is down, nt sure if its faster or not but it works. Grey House & Ancient Cullis Gate This takes a lot of grinding work, but the results are a fully levelled hero before you even complete your first quest to kill the Wasp Queen. All you need to do is buy physical shield (increase it and Magic Power to max levels asap) and then fight the undead at the Grey House, if you get good at fighting them you can build a combat multiplier of x24 and use very few Will Potions. This requires quite a bit of prep work between grinding sessions, as you need food to eat while your multiplier is high. This becomes easier once you acquire more Guile and the Ancient Cullis Gate begins spawning a Troll that frequently drops Rubies (Value: 2,500) as the troll itself is worth a x10-12 combat multiplier. Furthermore this troll is capable of re-spawning without actually leaving the area, merely head towards one of the exits (cross the bridge, or ascend the stairs and turn the corner) and then turn around and head back to the inactive cullis gate itself to re-spawn the troll. Or just run a circle around the cullis gate, this works too. Twinblade's Camp & Wandering Merchants This method is only available in Twinblade's Camp, and it is best to be used when also doing Find the Bandit Seeress quest. To do this, you need to stock many items to sell. When you go in through the gate after wearing the bandit suit, kill all the bandits inside the camp, you can also can kill the mercenary (though this gives evil points as he not technically a bandit) if necessary for a higher Combat Multiplier. It's better to have Slow Time to help prevent arrow damage which will decrease your combat multiplier. After finishing them all quickly go to the item trader and trade with him, you then should repeat the procedure of selling and buying the items from him. The reason is to maintain a high combat multiplier so you get more experience from the trading process. Example: You get 1000 Skill Experience from trading, with Combat Multiplier 20 you get 20000 Skill Experience. *This will work in any area with wandering merchants and a lot of enemies it does not strictly have to be in Twinblade's Camp, though it is more effective when performed there (bandits are not hostile to the traders, whereas in the wild you must protect the traders). *During the Find the Bandit Seeress quest, you can collect one of each Ages of Potion (Skill, Will, Strength) as well as a lot of plain experience from Twinblade. Using the Hero Save exploit you can have 20 of each potion or more! After defeating Twinblade you also can fight his "elite" guard, which consists only of low-level Bandits who fight one-on-one. Killing all of them can net you a good sized Combat Multiplier and if you hot key and use all your potions at once you can net a very large amount of experience for each category. The Arena During the Arena you gain a lot of experience and gold during the events. This method picks up on those and allows you to get very high amounts of experience around the mid point of the game. All you have to do is go in to the arena, get as much experience as you want (before fighting the scorpion due to a well known bug with hero saves during that boss fight) and simply "hero save" the game. This takes you back to the start of the quest and you keep all the gold and experience you earned during the quest. To get really high experience you will need Physical Shield to maintain your combat multiplier, a lot of will potions to maintain the shield and use skills such as Multi Arrow, or Multi Strike to increase your strength and skill experience gains. *This will also work during the quest Collecting an Arena Soul, though it is possibly less effective (no actual testing done beyond hero saves). Lychfield Graveyard This can only be done on the way into Bargate Prison, or on the way out. It is in an area north of Lychfield Graveyard called Cliffside Path. You need: #A lot of will potions. #At least lvl 3 physical shield to get through this with a high combat multiplier. #A weapon that can kill normal undead in one hit (Solus Greatsword), or Enflame of a high level for Will experience. #OPTIONAL Food or Potions that give you experience on consumption (red meat, carrots, fish, ages of the will, skill and strength potions) Once you have got all the things you need, go to the cliffside path, to the most northern part of the mini-map. Activate Physical Shield and start killing the undead. There is a very large amount of them so you can keep going for quite awhile. When you feel that your combat multiplier is high enough (or the undead stop coming) hot-key all the experience items and start using them to get massive amounts of extra experience while still killing the undead to keep the combat multiplier the same/rising. * You can build a sizeable combat multiplier when fighting Nostro during the quest Collecting Nostro's Soul as long as you do not actually kill him when he becomes vulnerable. Under those circumstances he will continually summon weak undead to attack you. * The amount of undead in cliffside path is infinite, move around and undead will keep spawning. You can keep going forever if you wish, combat multipliers of well over 100 are obtainable. This however may not be true for all versions of the Xbox title, only the Xbox 360 port. Hook Coast This can only be done during the quest Return to Hook Coast, when returning to disable the barrier at the ruined abbey. Several of the Screamers will endlessly respawn simply by moving away a bit, and then reapproaching where they originally appeared. Using foods or potions mentioned above and the multipliers built up by fighting them a person can gain a fair bit of experience in a short amount of time. It is more effective at building skill and will experience, due to the ability to easily keep the multiplier going by dashing from spot to spot and using the ranged attacks to assail them without wasting further time getting close enough for melee attacks. Jack of Blades Killing Jack of Blades in Fable gets you a considerable amount of experience. After you kill him you get the Sword of Aeons and the option to kill Theresa or throw it in to the vortex. Instead of doing either just hero save the game and start the quest again, you keep the experience gained from the fight so you can just keep doing it. This is a good method because Jack can be an easy fight and can be very rewarding. To improve the experience gained from this trick, invest in physical shield to a high level and use it throughout. This will allow your combat multiplier to grow larger and thus, giving more experience after Jack is killed. * A better method is to continually kill Minions during the quest Try to Stop Jack of Blades, where you can gain a combat multiplier of x100 or higher in a short amount of time when using Physical Shield. The events of this quest are hard-wired to occur a certain way, so there is no penalty if you take your time killing the large number of unlimited enemies who appear. Darkwood Disturbance During the quest Darkwood Disturbance in Fable: The Lost Chapters there is a exploitable glitch that can be used to gain incredible amounts of experience. (This is easier done on PC.) Do the following: # First, get a Physical Shield spell and Force Push to at least level 2. # Then, have your Divine Fury or Infernal Wrath up to preferably level 3. # Buy up as many Will Potions as you can, I had 300 though you don't need this many. # Start the mission and progress through until you need to protect Briar Rose as she defuses the portal. When she starts to do this you must protect her, instead allow her to be hit a few times until she is pushed into the corner next to the statue. Once here the timer will halt to 0% progression. Note that if she gets hit again she will go back to defusing it, so protect her for your life. # Now begin using your Physical Shield. When an enemy gets close use Force Push, then Divine Fury/Infernal Wrath. AS SOON as the spell ends use a Will Potion to refill your bar. If you do this all correctly you will never lose your shield, and she will never get hit. Since there is only three Minions at a time it will be easy to keep track of everyone. I did this and got my counter up to a steady 40 in just a few minutes, after abut ten minutes I had 126,058 General XP and 76,845 Will XP. Greatwood Caves In the Greatwood Caves area of the map there is an exploit that the player can use to acquire an apparently unlimited amount of experience orbs. To begin, the player needs to use either the Guild Seal or the closest Cullis Gate to fast travel to the Greatwood Cullis Gate. Once there the player needs to walk over to the archway that serves as the transition point from Greatwood Gorge to Greatwood Caves; as the player walks through this archway, the games pauses in transition, and then the player appears in the Greatwood Caves area on the other side of the archway. This is a very small area on the map, and as the player moves away from the archway an earth troll will spawn randomly in one of perhaps three places: this is when the exploit starts. The player engages this troll using Strength, Skill, or Will attacks; once it has been defeated and all experience orbs collected the player should then immediately turn around and run back through the archway. Once the player appears on the other side he/she should turn around and again run through the archway: because this archway is a transition point between the two areas the player is effectively entering the tiny Greatwood Caves area anew, and consequently the troll will spawn again even though the player just killed it only moments earlier. The player can then defeat the troll again, turn and run through the archway again, appear on the other side again, turn and run back through the archway again, and the troll will spawn again. And again. And again. It seems that this process could be repeated indefinitely, and it could be that this is the only place on the entire map where this exploit is possible. This area is a great place to practice combat and earn experience orbs no matter what fighting techniques the player chooses to use, but the fact is that some methods will definitely produce faster results than others... It should be understood that, even under the best of circumstances, each session will require quite some time before enough experience orbs have been earned to significantly improve the player's character stats at the Hero's Guild. So, in order to maximize experience and minimize the time spent gaining it, how should the player deal with the troll? Well, the player wants to generate high numbers in the combat multiplier, and this won't happen if the troll is able to strike the player with either melee or ranged attacks, so ideally the player should choose a method that allows him/her to strike the troll without being struck by the troll, and one way to do this is to use a bow. Once the troll has spawned the player should stay away from it, keeping his/her distance, firing arrows at the troll while using evasive rolling movements to avoid the giant dirt clots that the troll will throw at him/her. With practice this technique works very well. The player should remember that he/she does not want to kill the troll too quickly, which not only means that the player should use the weakest bow in his/her inventory, but also that the Multi Arrow spell shouldn't be used. As far as melee attacks are concerned, well, the problem is that the troll will slam the ground around its feet with its fists if the player is close enough to it, and it is not easy to avoid being struck by this. One way could be the tactical and well-timed use of the Assassin Rush spell; another could be to use the Physical Shield spell, perhaps combined with the Multi Strike spell. Regardless, the bottom line seems to be that if the player chooses to melee the troll, spells of one kind or another will also be necessary. The final combat choice, Will, seems to be the most problematic of all, simply because it is not possible to perform evasive rolling movements while charging or casting a spell. so avoiding the troll's ranged attack is tricky. Still, skilled gamers may be able to use the Lightning or Fireball spell, say, and get good results. As mentioned earlier, even if the player is consistently able to generate high numbers on the combat multiplier, this process will take a lot of time and effort; the player should expect to spend at least half of a day fighting the troll over and over and over again. Of course, if the player wants to, he/she can remain in the area for an extended period, disregarding the passage of day and night, and then when finally satisfied fast travel to the Heroes' Guild to completely transform his/her character all at once. Necropolis This technique can be used anywhere in the game where there are large numbers of powerful enemies, but it works especially well in the Necropolis or any other areas where Wraiths can be found. Wraiths are powerful enemies that give large amounts of XP, but they are also extremely slow. The technique is to level up the Lightning spell and use it on the Wraiths. Levelling up the spell completely is recommended, as this will increase its damage and allow you to target five enemies at once. Continue attacking the Wraiths until they're dead, dodging their attacks and using Will potions as needed. The large number of wraiths in this region means that it's possible to attain a very high combat multiplier using this method, but a large number of Will potions will be required to refill your mana bar. Fable II Co-op In Fable II the easiest and quickest method of attaining unlimited experience is simply to have two controllers. Log in a co-op mercenary by hitting start on a second controller which isn't signed in, accept the mercenary and then sell off all the abilities it has and exit. The main hero will receive all unspent experience from the sold abilities, repeat as necesarry while buying more and more abilities for the main hero so that the mercenary starts with more abilities to sell. Another method using co-op play is to load an experienced host, Then have the save needing experience join him/her in co-op mode. When joining have 100% of the experience go to the guest. The host then drinks the best experience potions he/she has. (Don't worry you won't lose them.) The guest can buy abilities then or wait until they are in their own world. (Even Sparrow as a child can have targeting or anything you want. You can't use magic yet anyway.) Next have the guest "Quit" this will save the guest only. Finally have the host sign-off, exit to dashboard, or Quit and Not Save. Bodybuilder There was a pre-patch glitch that enabled players to obtain infinite experience, they would sleep in a home granting the Bodybuilder bonus and it would increase Physique by one star. This one star could then be discarded to gain the hero unlimited experience. The Crucible A glitch exists in that your excitement modifier (which affects experience gain and money gain) also affects any potions you drink while in the Trader Rooms. For example, drinking a Concentrated Will Potion (which normally offers 12,500 Will XP) while you have an Excitement Modifier of x5 gets you 62,500 Will XP instead. Thus, it is a very good idea to save all your experience potions for a Crucible run, as well as buying all the experience potions on sale in the Trader Rooms themselves. Category:Gameplay }}